This invention relates generally to transceivers and particularly to signal generators to be used in association with transceivers.
Walkie-talkies or transceivers are known in the art. Ordinarily, a walkie-talkie includes a speaker connected to a radio transceiver. The transceiver is changeable from a transmitting mode to a receiving mode and vice versa.
Walkie-talkies have enjoyed increasing popularity as amusement devices for children where the children simulate different play situations employing a plurality of walkie-talkies.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a walkie-talkie unit having sound and action associated therewith in order to make it more appealing to children.
One form of the invention currently contemplated provides a walkie-talkie unit which includes a speaker connected to a radio transceiver for normal transmitting and receiving functions. A selectively actuatable signal generator also is connected to the transceiver for generating an audio signal of at least one frequency. The walkie-talkie transmits the signal to another walkie-talkie when in a transmitting mode and generates sound from its own speaker when in a receiving mode. A hand manipulatable actuator is provided to selectively actuate the signal generator.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.